injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice: The First Insurgent script
Script from the game Injustice: The First Insurgent. Batcave Intro Bruce Wayne is in the batcave in his batsuit, with his hood off. He is sitting on the chair behind his large computer where he gets calls from the Justice League and transfers crime files. Nightwing and Robin (Damian Wayne) sit on a ledge above the Batcave, as they make sure Batman doesn't get ambushed as it is their duty to watch over him at all times. Batman gets a call on his computer sounding as a telephone. Batman: '''Computer call accept. The screen changes from blue to a video call, showing Martian Manhunter. '''Batman: '''Martian Manhunter....? '''Martian Manhunter: '''Hello Batman. I am here to deliver a distress message from the Justice League. '''Batman: '''Go on. '''Martian Manhunter: '''Superman and Green Lantern have found billions of explosives, packed right under the core of Metropolis. '''Batman: '''Damn it, why are you waiting for my approval? Go after the explosives and get rid of them! '''Martian Manhunter: '''The League needs you to help them. Batman dissappears. '''Martian Manhunter: '''There he goes again.... Metropolis Green Lantern formed a gigantic green drill from his ring and starts digging under ground, while Superman flies right under. Superman flies around, but doesn't see any bombs. '''Superman: '''There's nothing here! Superman uses his X-Ray vision and spots decoy bombs. '''Superman: '''Wait, Hal! NO! Green Lantern digs his way down. When Batman arrives, the ground explodes beneath him. Green Lantern shoots out of the sewer drain, and crashes into a building making a dramatic scene for all of Metropolis. Unknown Joker and Harley Quinn are seen in a base with a small TV on a desk, with a news reporter recapping the latest events of the decoy explosion. '''Vicki Vale: '''This is Vicki Vale reporting live from Metropolis, where just moments ago, a bomb from underground was set off, sending Green Lantern up into the sky! Our best men are working 24-7 to identify who or what could have caused this dramatic event. '''Harley Quinn: '''Look it, Puddin'! Our plan worked! We made it on the news! '''Joker: '''They fell for the old gag! I knew it! Hee, hee! No one will know the prototype bombs were released to rehearse the explosion of the REAL bombs I hid in Metropolis put Titan chemicals into the sewer drains! Soon, all of Metropolis will be mutated! Superman didn't know what hit him! '''Harley Quinn: '''We did it, Mr. J! Joker slaps Harley. '''Joker: '''I did it! This was all my master plan! '''Harley Quinn, with a sigh: '''Yes, Mr. J. Metropolis Wonder Woman flies into the scene with Flash. '''Wonder Woman: '''Barry, get Hal. I'll go help Bruce to take care of Clark. Wonder Woman flies down to the ground and goes in the sewers. Batman jumps behind Diana and suffocates her with his two arms. '''Batman: '''Who are you?! Wonder Woman kicks Batman in the chest. '''Wonder Woman: '''I'm Diana! Batman lets go of his grasp. '''Batman: '''I'm sorry. '''Wonder Woman: '''I'm fine. Where's Clark? '''Batman: '''I haven't found him yet. Batman takes out a light computer chip from his pocket and dips it in the water. Batman injects the chip into his arm, and a hologram pops up. '''FORMULA: TITAN PRODUCED BY: JOKER Batman: '''Titan. Why would he try it again-Superman...Diana, come on! '''Wonder Woman: '''Try what again? Batman dashes through the sewers with Wonder Woman following, as they splash in the water. As they continue to run, they hear growling from an unknown creature. '''Batman: '''CLARK! STAY CALM! IT'S US, BRUCE AND DIANA! WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU! A creature of pure muscle limps out of the shadows. It is soon revealed to be Superman. '''Superman, poisoned with Titan: '''BR-Bruce? DI-Diana? Is that....you?! Superman falls to the ground on his knees, screaming. Fangs grow out of his gums and his spine cuts out of his back. His cape tears off as well as half of his suit. '''Superman: '''RUN! GO AWAY! BEFORE I- Superman roars at Batman and Wonder Woman. '''Batman: '''He's too powerful! We've got to go! '''Wonder Woman: '''It's Clark! We can't leave him like this! We can't leave him to kill innocents! '''Batman: '''We can at least use a little time to find the cure. '''Wonder Woman: '''We can't- Batman grabs Wonder Woman and grapples out of the sewers. Meanwhile, Flash runs up the building to help an injured Green Lantern. '''Flash: It's alright, Hal. I'm here. Green Lantern: Thanks Barry. Flash grabs Hal and rushes back down the building. Batman and Wonder Woman meet them there. Flash: 'Where's Clark? ' Batman: 'He's been mutated by the Titan formula. Those bombs in the sewers put the Titan chemicals in the water. If we don't recover the cure soon, Metropolis and many more cities will be living chaos. '''Wonder Woman: '''Do you have a cure? '''Batman: '''Fortunately I do. But I need to make it back to Gotham City first. You two, make sure Hal is okay. Take him to the hospital if needed. '''Wonder Woman: '''Get the cure quickly. We don't have much- Batman dissappears before Diana can finish her sentence. Moments later, a black jet shoots off in the air. Batman presses buttons on his batcopter and then puts on some headphones. '''Batman: '''Alfred. Come in, Alfred. '''Alfred: '''Yes, Master Bruce? '''Batman: '''I need a drop off ontop of Wayne Enterprises. I need the Titan Cure fast. '''Alfred: '''Yes, Master Bruce. Gotham City 'Chapter 1- Deathstroke Deathstroke appears on top of a rooftop. Joker comes in from behind with a briefcase of money. Joker: 'Remember! I don't want him dead. I just want him injured enough to know Metropolis will be my Titan army, and there's nothing he can do about it! '''Deathstroke: '''You better keep your bargain. When I get back, I will have that money or you will pay. Joker pats the briefcase. '''Joker: '''It's all yours, Mr. Death. The Bat Jet passes by. Deathstroke gets into a helicopter that reads G.C.P.D. He gets into the pilot seat, with a dead police member in the passenger's seat. '''Joker: '''Hee hee, I left a little somethin somethin for you on your trip. Deathstroke pushes the dead body out. '''Deathstroke: '''Remember what I said. The helicopter raises into the air and heads off towards the Bat Jet. Deathstroke pulls out a gun and starts shooting at the jet. The jet dodges the bullets. Batman looks at the mirror. He sees Deathstroke flying behind him. He glares. '''Deathstroke: '''I see I got your attention, Bat. Give up while you still have a chance. '''Batman: '''Same old game, same old price. It never turns out the way you want it to be. '''Deathstroke: '''I have a feeling today is going to turn out different. Deathstroke kicks the door from his helicopter. He throws it into the air, and climbs ontop of his helicopter. '''Deathstroke: '''Little closer, Batfreak. Batman grins. '''Batman: '''Just where I want you. Batman blasts flames out of his Jet at Deathstroke. Deathstroke ducks down and throws a blade into the flaming rocket. He leaps up into the air, swings on the blade and lands inside the Jet. '''Batman: '''You disabled my rocket boosters! Do you know what you've done?! '''Deathstroke: '''You don't get it, Batman. I always know what I'm doing. I've allowed a little time for us to chat. The Bat Jet tilts. '''Batman: '''Is that so?! '-BATTLE BETWEEN DEATHSTROKE AND BATMAN-''' Deathstroke walks closer to a weak Batman. '''Deathstroke: '''That was easier than I figured. '''Batman: '''You figured ''more ''of me? I'm...flattered... '''Deathstroke: '''Shut the hell up. Deathstroke kicks Batman's head. Batman wipes away the blood on his cheek. '''Deathstroke: '''You should be so lucky that you're still alive. There's a bounty on your head and I could've killed you right now. '''Batman: '''Then why couldn't you? '''Deathstroke: '''I'm in this for the money. I bring you to the Joker and he pays me 50 million grand. '''Batman: '''Always in for the money, aren't you? '''Deathstroke: '''I SAID WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?! '''Batman: '''Gladly. The Bat Jet crashes into the ground of Gotham City, with people running away screaming. Batman is shown gliding away, holding his bleeding wound. Deathstroke on the other hand, shoves away some rubble and stands up. Some cops stand with their guns pointed at the Master Assassin. Then Jim Gordon comes out of the shadows and shows his badge. '''Jim Gordon: '''My name is Commissioner Gordon. Slade Wilson, you are under arrest. '''Deathstroke: '''Am I? Deathstroke pulls out his sword as the police start shooting at him. Deathstroke dodges the bullets with his sword. He takes out two swords from his back and throws them at two policeman's chests. It goes through their chests and kills them. Deathstroke finishes off with his gun, shooting the rest of the cops. He looks around, and sees a Police Car speeding away with Gordon in the driver's seat. Deathstroke hoplessly shoots at the car and sits down a piece of rubble. Joker comes out of an alleyway. '''Joker: '''Where is he? Where is Batman?! '''Deathstroke: '''He escaped before I could catch him. Give me the money. '''Joker: '''A deal is a deal, Mr. Death. You didn't bring him to me, and so you don't get your money. Joker throws the briefcase at him. Deathstroke, confused looks at Joker. '''Deathstroke: '''What is this? '''Joker: '''Well, you know, I, well...heh, you know... Deathstroke opens the briefcase up. A boxing glove punches Deathstroke right in the face, making him fall to the ground. '''Joker: A HA HA HA! A HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!! Deathstroke: 'I'm just going to KILL YOU NOW! '-BATTLE BETWEEN DEATHSTROKE AND JOKER-''' Joker crawling on the ground, coughing, tries to get away but Deathstroke stabs a blade into the ground next to his hand. 'Deathstroke: '''You're not going anywhere. Harley Quinn, doing a cartwheel rolls into the scene. '''Harley Quinn: '''And that's where I come in! '''Joker: '''Ah, Harley, sweety. How nice of you to come. KILL HIM! '''Harley Quinn: '''A O.K Mr. J! '-BATTLE BETWEEN DEATHSTROKE AND HARLEY QUINN-''' Harley Quinn and Joker weakly get up, scared, and run, toppling over each other into a dark alleyway. Then a hot air balloon comes into the air, with a poker face on the side. '''Joker: '''Catch you later, Dead! '''Harley Quinn: '''Mwa! Mwa! Harley Quinn kisses her hands and shows them off to Deathstroke. Chapter 2 - Batman Batman is seen ontop of a skyscraper, breathing heavily on his back. Batman takes the microphone on his arm, and puts his mouth to it. '''Batman: '''R-Robin...I need...assistance... '''Robin: '''Dad? Are you okay? '''Batman: '''I'm bleeding in my lower hip and he took out my senses from my forehead down. My back is broken as well... ''Robin''': He? Who's he'? '' '''Batman: '''Deathstroke...he snuck on my jet...told me Joker was setting a bounty for my head... '''Robin: '''I'll be right there. '''Batman: '''Make it fast, Damian... Robin jumps on her motorcycle, a red and yellow motorcycle with the R symbol on the center. He ignites the engine, and the wheels turned into rocket boosters. They turn sideways, then propulse as the motorcycle goes flying into the air. Category:Scripts Category:Created by Cartoon44